Hermione, I need you
by Aggiegurl12
Summary: During the day Ron has nothing to do with her, but during the night he always comes crawling back. While Ron continues to break her heart, Draco excites a new passion in her that she never knew existed. Hermione has to choice between her old lover or new.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't written a fanfict in a while and this is my first D/Hr. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Prolougue**

If someone asked me a year ago how my life would be after the war I would tell them that Voldemort would be dead, I would be with Ron and back at Hogwarts for my seventh year. Some would say two out of three would not be that bad.

Everything was perfect after Harry finally killed Voldemort. The light side finally won, not without lost loved ones, and all was at peace in the wizarding world. When school time came around again, I was so excited to return to the castle that I hold so dear and finish my schooling. Ron and I were doing great. I just could not believe that the man I have loved for so long finally asked me out. I knew we were both stubborn, but now that I have Ron, I know we will be inseparable.

"Come on Ron we are going to miss the train" said a frazzled Hermione while blowing a flyaway piece of hair out of her face.

"Ok ok Hermione I'm coming" said Ron with boyish smile on his face, "I was just tying my shoe".

"Hermione it's ok, we always make it on the train on time, it wouldn't be normal if we got here early, it's just not done," said a laughing Harry.

"We'll get on in time don't worry" said Ron right before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pushed both of their trunks through the barrier to get to the train.

Harry repeated Ron's example and gave Ginny a quick kiss before whisking her off to the train. Harry and Ginny reunited after the final battle and have become inseparable, just like Ron and Hermione. When someone wanted to find one couple they just looked for the other because all four of them where always together.

"You girls go find a compartment and Harry and I will get the luggage put away," said Ron.

After everyone was settled in and the luggage was packed away, Hermione and Ginny laid against Ron and Harry's chest and talked about the upcoming year together. Just when the train was starting to gain speed, Lavender came in. She took one sweeping look of the room and glared at Hermione with hatred in her eyes. Ginny raised herself and set Lavender with the same intensity in her eyes.

"Can I see you for a second Ron, I need a big strong man to help me put away my luggage," giggled Lavender.

After giving her a weird look, (and after Ginny and Hermione exchanged a significant look) Ron went to help Lavender, but not before kissing Hermione on the head and whispering "It's ok love," in Hermione's ear.

When Ron came back, he did not pull Hermione against him again, like he always did, but just sat next to her. Hermione gave Ron a weird look but thought nothing of it, and the rest of the ride went smoothly and the compartment was filled with the laughter that only comes from two couples in love.

Farther along the train, a meeting was being help that will change Ron and Hermione's love forever.

"Did you give him the potion I made you," asked a man with blond hair and a sneer in place.

"Of course, I asked him if he wanted any water after he helped me with my luggage, he drank it all down," said a smirking Lavender.

"My my how the little Gryffindor has changed" remarked Draco.

"I lost loved ones in the war and realized that life is short and that I have to take what I want. What I want is Ron. She took him from me and it is only polite to return the favour," said Lavender with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"I have always known this Brown, and what I want is Granger. I want to have her for my own," whispered Draco.

"The potion will not take effect immediately, it will be gradual so Granger does not suspect foul play, I promise you this, I will get Granger in the end," Draco stated forcefully.

"And I will get Ron"

**Please review. I would love to hear what you think, good or bad. I will update at least every week. Or try to anyways : )**

**Aggiegurl12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate all of them : ).**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

"We are finally here," said a beaming Hermione as she got off the train with her luggage and Crookshanks, "We are home"

"With Voldemort gone, we can finally have a peaceful year at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"There is no such thing as a quiet year at Hogwarts with you three," said Ginny, "And you all would have it no other way"

"Yeah well this year is different, now that we can finally be together" said Harry as he helped Ginny into the carriage before stepping in himself.

Ron and Hermione followed them and sat on the opposite side of the carriage from Harry and Ginny. Harry immediately took Ginny's hand in his. Hermione went to grab Ron's hand and only received loose grip. She thought nothing of it, so happy that she is finally returning to the castle. Unnoticed to the others because of their excitement for the new year, Ron was quiet through the whole carriage ride.

#

The four Gryffindors sat down at their long table waiting for the sorting hats song. Lavender pushed her way through her other Gryffindors to sit by Ron. Hermione and Ginny gave her a glare but she just glared right back.

"Do you think she still likes him?" said whispered a peeved Hermione.

"Don't worry about her," comforted Ginny, "Ron absolutely adores you."

The feast had finally started and the whole hall burst with laughter from old friends and appreciative murmurs for the wonderful food before them. Only a minute or two into the feast a startled yelp was heard from the Gryffindor table.

"Lavender you spilled pumpkin juice all over me," raged a mad Hermione, already not happy with the witch.

"Oh I'm so sorry," gushed Lavender dramatically, "I'll pour you another juice Ron."

"Ok Lavender that would be great" smiled Ron.

Lavender smiled back and went to pour Ron another glass while slipping in the potion that Malfoy had made her into the goblet. Hermione was observing the shared smiles with anger, but did not want to start a fight over spilled pumpkin juice, so she dropped it and continued with her meal.

"Thanks Lavender" Ron said after she handed him the potion filled juice, "I'm really thirsty after the train ride, come to think of it, I've been so thirsty after I helped you with your trunk"

"Yeah, well maybe you just worked yourself out," said a laughing Lavender.

"Yeah that must be it" said Ron before taking a big gulp of the juice.

After Ron set the goblet down, he could not help but think Lavender was awful pretty. Had she always been that pretty, Ron thought, why did I ever break up with her? And that smile…

"Ron, RON," yelled a disgruntled Hermione, "Are you listening to me?"

"What, oh yeah, uh huh, I agree" said Ron, coming out of his daze.

"Ron what is wrong with you lately, ever since the train ride you haven't been very loving to me" said Hermione worriedly.

"Hermione you're just imagining things," reassured Ron.

Hermione could not help but notice that Ron did not do the normal things he did to her when they ate next to each other. He did not brush up against her gently just to feel her next to him when he reached for something across the table; he did not give her any loving looks or even try to sneak her secret kisses. He barely even looked at her. In fact, he kept look the other way from her.

After the meal was over and everyone was getting up Hermione tried to slip her hand into Ron's but he shook her off saying that it was too hard to climb stairs holding hands. Upset, Hermione followed Ron with Harry and Ginny in tow to the common room. Lavender came up and asked if Ron would want to play a game of chess with her, with a soft smile on her face. Ron agreed with enthusiasm and sat with Lavender by the fire without a backwards glance at Hermione.

"I didn't know she even knew how to play chess" remarked a snickering Ginny, "Come on lets watch." Hermione agreed, but nobody saw the hurt look on her face.

#

After an hour of shared looks, smiles, and jokes between Ron and Lavender Hermione had enough. "I'm going to bed Ron," proclaimed Hermione, "Ron… did you hear me?...Ron?"

"What, ok yeah, you're going to bed, I heard you, night" said a distracted Ron.

Hurt, but thinking tomorrow would bring her sweet, loving Ron back to her, Hermione ascended the stairs hopefully and went to bed.

The next morning Hermione rose with a weird feeling in her stomach. I hope today is a better day with Ron, Hermione thought before walking into the bathroom. Her weird feeling was explained and her hopes dashed, when she descended the stairs to find out from Ginny that Ron had just left for breakfast with Lavender on his arm.

"She even made him coffee," said an annoyed Ginny. Ginny was just noticing Ron's behavior and she was not happy about it. She could not understand why her brother couldn't just ignore Lavender.

"Oh," said Hermione as her face fell.

"I bet it means nothing," said a worried Harry despite his words.

"No," said Hermione, "NO," she said more confidently, "This is something, and I'm going to go find out what it is!"

#

Hermione was seen by watchers storming down the corridor towards the Great Hall with a determined look on her face.

Unknown to the many amused watchers who were watching Hermione's progression with an excitement on who got her in such a state, Draco was in the shadows from the dungeons, watching the same scene but with satisfaction in his normally smirking face.

"It has begun," said a laughing Draco quietly to himself.

Draco left the shadows and joined the excited crowd that followed Hermione into the Great Hall.

#

**Thank you so much guys for all your support. : )**

**Draco will make another appearance in the next chapter but there will be much more Draco in chapters after that. : )**

**Aggiegurl12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love you guys! : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was practically running down the corridors to get to Ron in the Great Hall. _He's been acting so weird lately and now this, _Hermione thought, _we have been through so much together and he just pushes me aside for LAVENDER, _Hermione raged in her head. _This is not happening, WHY is this happening?_

Hermione stormed down the last steps of the entranceway stairs and entered the Great Hall, making her way straight to Ron.

"Drink up the rest of your coffee I made you hunny," Hermione overheard Lavender tell Ron before she stormed over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione reached the disgusting pair, grabbed Lavender's upper arm, and slung her on the floor away from Ron. Lavender attempted to get up but Hermione sent her a look that told her that if she got up, she would not be able to get up on her own accord for days.

"HUNNY? So it's hunny now?" Hermione questioned a confused Ron.

"I, um, this is really good coffee, and I'm so thirsty. Do you have any more Lavender?" asked Ron as if Hermione was not there.

Lavender went to speak, but another look from Hermione shut her up.

"Ron why are you acting like this? Have you left me for this TRAMP?" screamed Hermione, "Your going give up all we have been through together, through school and the war, and dump me for the dumb bitch wonder without even telling me first?"

Hermione was not in control of the situation. Hermione was so out of control, she could feel her magic pulsing around her. Hermione would feel everyone in the Great Hall staring at her and she could hear their amusement. Hermione was so angry she did not even care she was making a scene. The war was over and she and Ron were supposed to be happy! They were supposed to have a perfect year together. TOGETHER!

All through her tirade, Ron just sat at the table looking confused.

"Ron do you have anything to say for yourself," spat an angry Hermione.

Ron did not know what to say. He knew he loved Hermione deep down inside him, but he could not bring himself to say that to her. All Ron was really aware of was how thirsty he was, and how he realized how much he really wanted to be with Lavender. All his thoughts of love her Hermione were cast aside when he thought of how Hermione had just flung Lavender across the floor. _I wonder if she is hurt, _thought Ron worriedly.

"Hermione what makes you can just fling people around like that? You could have hurt her," said an upset Ron.

"After everything, that is your first words to me? Disregard the fact that you are supposed to be my boyfriend and you now are acting as if you are going out with Lavender. Also disregard the fact that I am hurting because I thought you loved me, you care about Lavender's pain more than mine?"

"Well what if she really is hurt?" yelled Ron.

"Ron, what did I do, why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me?" cried Hermione, broken hearted.

"Hermione we just aren't mean to be, I don't know why I've been so blind, but I want to be with Lavender. You are just going to have to accept that" said a calm Ron as he went over to Lavender and helped her off the floor.

"So this is how it ends, huh? In front of the whole school with your whore by your side," said Hermione softly.

"Don't you call.."

Lavender advanced towards Hermione, but Lavender did not even get to finish her sentence before Hermione grabbed her by the front of her robes and started laying all the punches she could on Lavender.

"How dare you even talk to me, how dare you even look at me," screamed Hermione as she straddled Lavender so she could not slip away while raining punches on any place that Hermione could touch.

Ron dragged Hermione off the weeping Lavender. Lavender was now sporting a broken nose, a black eye and a busted lip. "Hermione stop this nonsense, you are being stupid" huffed an out of breath Ron from the effort of stopping Hermione from practically killing Lavender.

Hermione immediately stopped her pursuit to rip out Lavenders throat and whirled around, swinging her right arm with her to slap Ron hard on his left cheek.

"Never touch me again, never talk to me again, and never EVER call me stupid for fighting for you," Hermione scream, "Because I already know how stupid I am for thinking that you loved me."

With on last glance at a stunned Ron, Hermione scrambled out of the Great Hall, pushing shocked students out of her way. The last person she saw before tears flooded her entire vision was Draco standing just outside the Great Hall. For once, he did not have a smirk on his face, his face showed understanding and warmth.

#

Once Hermione fled up the corridor, and her robes disappeared behind the second floors corner, Draco let his face slide right back into his usual expression. Draco watched as Ron bustled a 

hysterical Lavender to the Hospital Wing. He watched as the inhabitants of the Great Hall burst in the frantic gossip at the scene they have just witnessed. Things were going exactly as he had planned.

#

After the incident in the Great Hall, Hermione went straight to the Library, the one place she knew would not be crowded with people staring at her and whispering about her. Harry and Ginny found her at a table an hour later with her head in her hands, still sniffing every minute or so.

"Hermione," whispered a hesitant Ginny while taking a seat beside her, "Are you ok?"

After one minute of sniffles, Hermione finally answered with a meek no.

"Hermione, something has to be wrong with Ron, maybe somebody is making him act this way," said Harry in a chair next to Ginny, "You know he loves you."

"No Harry. He doesn't. Nobody is making him not love me anymore. Like he said, I need to accept the fact that he's with Lavender and he does not love me." Hermione sobbed.

Ginny and Harry exchanged worried looks, but got on either side of her and lifted her from her chair. They had never seen Hermione so broken down. Hermione was usually the strong, bossy girl that they could always depend on to keep a level head.

"Come on," cooed Ginny, "Let's get out of here."

Once Hermione got her footing, Ginny and Harry walked side by side with Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione hoped she could just go up to her room and curl up with no disturbances. She stepped through the portrait hole and was bombarded by Lavender's screams from across the common room. She put a couch and two armchairs between herself and Hermione as if to avoid any more pain.

"I can't live in a room with her, she tried to KILL me," screeched Lavender at the other Gryffindors while pointing her finger at Hermione. Lavender was all cleaned up but Hermione thought she saw a tiny tweak in her nose that was not there before and couldn't help showing small smile of triumph.

"Look at her," Lavender screamed, "She's laughing at what she did to me!"

Ginny stepped forward to say her piece, but a hand by Hermione stopped her.

"It's ok Gin, I'll sleep in the common room," said an exhausted Hermione.

"Why should you have to suffer when this slut has a nice bed?" questioned Ginny.

"Its fine," said Hermione with finality.

The rest of the day went by in a horrible blur for Hermione. She went to all her classes but she was not really there. For once, Hermione was not taking notes or even paying attention. Her teachers 

did not question her or even snap at her for not paying attention; they too had witnessed the scene that morning. Nighttime finally feel and Hermione was all alone in the common room with her blanket from her bed covering her as she lay on the couch. Everyone had sent her sympathetic looks as they ascended the stairs to their rooms. Ginny had offered to stay the night with her, but Hermione refused. She would not let someone suffer her fate.

It was one in the morning and while watching the fire die like her and Ron, Hermione heard a commotion on the boy's stairs. Ron appeared in Hermione's sight and her heart sped.

"Hermione," said Ron hesitantly, "I couldn't sleep knowing you are down her by yourself."

"It's funny that you care," she retorted.

"Hermione I don't know what happened today," Ron said as he walked towards Hermione.

"Yeah well that makes two of us," whispered Hermione.

Ron finally reached her and he gave her the most adorably cute lost face she has ever seen that she could not help to raise an edge of her blanket to invite Ron in. Ron had hurt her, but she still loved him with all her heart.

"Love," Ron whispered as he held her, "You know I love you."

"Why did you do and say those things to me then," argued Hermione.

"Hermione, I need you," said Ron in the most broken voice she had heard from him.

"I need you too," said Hermione before they both feel asleep in each other's arms.

#

Hermione was awaken by a screeching voice that she had learned to recognize and hate within a one-day span. It was early in the morning, no other Gryffindor was up yet, but Lavender was standing in front of the couch yelling at them.

"Ron get away from her, remember we are together, remember," Lavender said frantically as Ron sat up quickly knocking Hermione on the floor.

"Here hunny drink this coffee I made you, you liked it so much yesterday," Lavender smiled.

"Um, Lavender I…" was all Ron got out before she practically shoved the coffee into his mouth.

"Oh yes of course Lavender, thank you so much, you are the best girlfriend ever," Ron smiled back before looking at a shocked Hermione on the ground and remarking, "I don't know what I ever saw in her."

"Me either hunny, now let's go get you dressed for the day, I'll help you," said Lavender with a seductive smile.

As Ron and Lavender happily ascended the boy's staircase together Hermione gathered what was left of her torn pride and went crying up to her room to shower and change while Lavender was not there. _You let him trick you once, but twice in the two days, _Hermione thought_. How can you be so dumb to hope that he still loved you? He seemed so genuine last night though._

The rest of the day passed with Ron and Lavender clinging to each other everywhere they went. Hermione just kept her head down so she could not see Ron with the slut. Harry and Ginny tried to make Hermione feel better but they could not help her.

#

Lavender got away from Ron, telling him she was going to go to the bathroom really quick, and that he should go to class without her. After some complaints from Ron from being parted from her for so long, he finally agreed with a reassuring smile from Lavender. She was now seen by the dungeons anxiously waiting for someone.

"Brown, what is this meeting about," sneered Draco as he appeared from the shadows, "I have more important things to do then talk to you."

"Well talking to you in the dungeons is not something I like either, but we are in this together and something has happened!" said Lavender quickly.

"We may be in this together, but know this and remember it, I do not like you Brown," said Draco. He did not say it in a frightening way, but Lavender knew he meant it that way.

"Well that may be so, but I found Ron snuggled with Hermione this morning. I practically had to shove the coffee that I put your potion in to get him to pay attention to me again." Said an upset Lavender.

"It is not my fault if you cannot keep a man," said Draco, smirking.

"Do not forget that you need me to be with Ron for you to be with Hermione," snapped Lavender. Gaining more courage she said, "You better fix the potion and make it right this time!"

Before Lavender could congratulate herself on her daring, she was backed into the dungeon wall with Draco pressing her shoulders flat to the wall with his hands. He sent her the most intimidating glare that he could muster.

"Do not talk as if I messed up the potion! I do not mess up potions! The potion is doing exactly what I want it to do. Your tiny brain just doesn't understand that. You get Weasley, what more do you want. You will have your precious Weasley as long as you give him the potion first thing in the morning and at dining times," Draco spat. "Don't you come to me whining that you cannot keep him. It is your shortcomings that keep him uninterested with you without the potion, not mine."

Draco did not do her much harm at all, or even yelled at her, but she was shaking as if he had hit her. Once Draco released her, she ran as fast could towards the entrance hall, and to safety.

#

Night finally fell and instead of sleeping on the couch, Hermione went to the library, snuck past Madam Pince, and walked to one of the back tables to sleep for the rest for the night. Hermione just could not go back to the common room where she knew she would see Ron.

An hour or so later Hermione thought she felt someone was watching her and looked up to see Ron standing in from of her. Great, the one person she was dreading seeing.

"You dare to shop your face to me?" seethed Hermione.

"Hermione, I.."

"No Ron, you stand there like you want me to hold you like last night and forgive you and love you and take you back and…" rambled Hermione.

"Hermione, I need you," whispered Ron.

"Why do you torture me like this?" sobbed Hermione.

"I don't know," said Ron before he broke into sobs and fell into the chair opposite Hermione. _I'm a fool, _thought Hermione, but she got up, sat next to Ron and let him cry on her shoulder. However many times he broke her heart, however happy Ron looked with Lavender, she could never deny him. Never him.

Ron cried himself silent and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Everything will be different tomorrow, I will tell Lavender that we are through and you and I can be happy again."

Hermione just nodded her head, not trusting herself to respond. She knew his words were empty. She knew once morning came, he would go right back to Lavender. That is what made her the biggest fool; she had no hope but still let Ron find comfort for himself in her. She still loved him.

Ron left to go to bed while giving her more empty promises. Once Ron was out of site Hermione, let her fake smile fall as her head fell onto her crossed arms on top of the table.

"Hermione, I need you," mocked a familiar voice, "how pathetic."

She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Please Review!

Aggiegurl12


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are amazing! Your reviews just fuel my writing! Your reviews were all amazing and some made me giggle : ). So here is the chapter ya'll asked for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione did not even need to raise her head from her arms to know the person that stood in from of her. She knew by the drawl in his voice, trying to act uninterested and smooth. She also knew that his lips were now forming his infamous smirk.

"What do you want Malfoy," said Hermione, while still keeping her head in her arms, "have you come to mock me and tell me what a stupid love-drunk fool I am?" finished Hermione, drained.

"Why do I have to say it when you just did," remarked Draco softly.

Hermione finally looked up at Malfoy and was stunned. The smirk she had heard in this voice had disappeared and the same expression that Malfoy had showed her after the Great Hall incident was once again on his face. Hermione expected disgust or maybe pity, but not understanding to be on Malfoy's face. The expression seem as if it was not suited to be his face, as if he had never expressed that emotion to anybody ever before. Hermione felt slightly honored.

In the time that it took Hermione to look at Draco, he eased into the same chair that Ron was sitting in not too long ago, as if this was a normal conversation with one of his friends.

"You think I do not I'm all of things, and more?" questioned Hermione, narrowing her eyes and sitting up straight in her chair to berate Malfoy. She noticed his change in position and did not like it. "You think I'm proud of myself right now? You can go tell the rest of the school what a wreck I am. Go tell them that perfect Hermione that is always in control cannot even control her emotions and be strong." Hermione spat her last sentence and fell back in her chair in defeat.

"I did not come here for any of that," replied Draco shrugging.

"Then why would you possibly be here," asked Hermione softly form her hunched back position.

"Maybe I want to show you that there are better things than Weasley. Look at the way he is treating you, you deserve better than that." Malfoy did not say this in a passionate or even sympathetic manner; he just said the words as if they were a matter-of-fact.

"That is rich coming from you, Malfoy," spat Hermione, standing up to glare down at him. "You who barely missed going to jail because of Harry and you who has never had a moral bone in their body is telling me what I do and do not deserve. This is PRICELESS," said Hermione, letting out a sharp crazed laugh at the situation. "Can my life get any better," barked Hermione sarcastically.

"Look what he has done to you, look at yourself. You used to be the strongest girl I know, you used to stand up for yourself and others. You let one _little boy_ change who you in the course of two days time?" All through Hermione's tirade, Draco had stayed in the same position, relaxed in the chair with one arm hooked on the corner. Draco had also sported the same expression throughout the whole conversation so far, a practiced impassive look on his face, listening to every word Hermione said though. Now Draco was in the same position Hermione was in, with both of his palms resting on the table, leaning across it with his face angry and electrified. When Draco emphasized the words "little boy", his face took on a mocking expression that only enhanced his projection of anger.

"Why do you even CARE," shouted Hermione, while leaning even closer to Draco so they were face-to-face, half a foot apart from each other, out of control.

Draco did not even flinch when Hermione yelled in his face, but he did realize how close they were. Hermione was still huffing from her outburst, chest rising and falling rapidly, that she did not notice the very little room left between them.

Malfoy's lack of a response finally caught Hermione's attention and she was suddenly painfully aware of their closeness. Hermione looked up into Malfoy's eyes and could not look away. There was something in his eyes that told her she _was_ strong and she w_as_ going to get through this. Hermione let her eyes lower to Malfoy's lips and was captivated by them. _Snap out of it,_ thought Hermione weakly, _do not do this to yourself. _

Draco could almost see the battle going on in Hermione's eyes. He knew she was vulnerable and she had the upper hand. Draco saw his chance.

Hermione became aware that Draco was leaning in and as if some force was pushing her, Hermione leant in too, unable to stop herself. Hermione closed her eyes at the moment before impact, willingly about to accept the kiss, when she felt a warm kiss on her cheek and a pair of lips journey to her ear.

"I care because I don't like seeing you like this, and like I said, you deserve better." With those words, Hermione felt the pair of lips leave and after a pause heard Draco's calm footsteps retreating.

#

Hermione stayed in the same position, with her palms planted on the table, neck outstretched, and eyes closed until she could no longer hear Malfoy's faint footsteps. She finally opened her eyes and was immediately bombarded with questions and emotions. _Did he just do that,_ thought Hermione frantically. _Why was he being nice to be, why does he care, and most of all, WHY did I let him get that close to me? _Hermione felt sad about Ron, but confused and weirdly excited about Malfoy. Hermione then realized that her pounding heart had still not slowed down since her encounter with Malfoy. While Hermione was leaning in to Malfoy, she felt advantageous and daring. She had never met someone that put that much life into her in just one movement.

Straightening up, Hermione walked back to the common room, lost in thought over all the things that had happed that night. She could not hide from anybody anymore. She was Hermione Granger, after all.

#

If Hermione had opened her eyes the moment that Draco had paused before his departure, she would have seen a triumphant smirk gracing his face. He saw his chance, and he took it.

#

**Thank you so much guys! Your reviews mad this chapter possible. I know I told some of you guys that I would have a chapter up in about four days but I couldn't wait. : ). Please review! I really like this chapter! I know it is shorter but I couldn't really put anything more in this chapter without taking away from it. **

**Oh, the whole Draco/Malfoy thing is that when Hermione is talking or thinking of him he will be Malfoy to her right now. When I'm explaining something he is called Draco.**

**Please Review!**

**Aggiegurl12**


End file.
